


Doctor, Please!

by WaywardMockingbird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Medical Kink, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardMockingbird/pseuds/WaywardMockingbird
Summary: Sam and Dean find a hidden medical bay room in the bunker. They then decide to play a little bit of doctor after their discovery.





	Doctor, Please!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at https://resilientwriter.tumblr.com which is my side blog where I mainly post Supernatural related things. I also take requests, so don't be afraid to drop me a line in my ask box :)
> 
> Update: Hey guys, I've recently revised and edited this because I read it a couple days ago and went, "holy shit your grammar sucks dick" sooo yeah... I'll probably do this as well for my other fic, "Make me, Sir" so be sure to check that out if you haven't already. Remember, I am always open to requests, and I love hearing what y'all have to say so don't be afraid to comment below! ;D

It had been just a regular day in the bunker, with Dean sharpening his knives as Sam sat at the table doing his usual research, inspecting a few books that he’d hadn’t had the chance to take a look at yet. Sure, Dean called him a nerd, but he couldn’t help it. As a person, he just really loved knowledge, especially since these books were all ones that he’d never seen before. Of course he had to take the opportunity at hand to read the books within the library, for it would have been completely unnatural for him not to. He sighed, closing the now finished book that he had been reading as he then stood up, heading over towards a shelf near the back of the room to get something new to read.

He glanced over the shelves, eyes wandering over each book as he then stopped at a brown book with gold trimming on the spine. He furrowed his brows at the sight of it, reaching up to pull it off the shelf, only for it to come out barely halfway as the bookcase then moved backwards a bit. He was a little surprised at finding the now revealed hidden room, but it didn’t completely shock him. The Men of Letters certainly were very fond of secrets after all. “Hey De, come look at this,” Sam called out, pushing the bookcase/door so that he could have a better look into the secret room. 

Dean stood up from the chair he was in, following after Sam into the room as he flicked the light switch on, revealing what looked to be an old medical bay. It made sense that they would have one, and even more sense that it would be hidden in case of intruders. The brothers soon began to curiously look around, finding a few yellowed papers on the ground, as well as a patient’s gown on an examination table in the room. “Hey Sammy, lookie here.” Sam turned around at the sound of Dean’s voice only to see him wearing a white doctor’s coat. Sam chuckled as he couldn’t help but remark, “What are you, Dr. Sexy?” Dean grinned as he replied, “You know, this kinda gives me an idea I've been wanting to try out am for a while…” Sam knew that look, and he knew it well from any of the other previous times Dean had an “idea”. He swallowed, a nervous chuckle leaving his throat as stared. Oh boy, was this going to be interesting.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sam sat on the examination table quietly that evening, wearing one of the patient gowns that they had found. He kept his boxers on underneath, knowing that Dean had always liked to take them off for him, a little thing he noticed about him. He smiled at the thought of Dean, unable to believe that he even went along with this idea of his. A doctor roleplay. He always did in the end give in to what Dean wanted, because he loved him. 

His thoughts were interrupted when the door at the other end of the room opened. It was the closet supply room door, but Dean had insisted that entering from there would set up the scene perfectly. As the door opened, Dean entered wearing a full doctor’s outfit; the coat, the stethoscope, you name it.  
He was looking down at a clipboard, necktie swaying against his button down shirt as he then walked up to Sam while saying, “Mr. Winchester...I see that you’re here for a routine physical. Nothing to worry about, you seem like a healthy young man of course.” 

Dean looked up, smiling that usual wolfish grin of his that got Sam all worked up as he then managed to stutter out, “Y-Yeah, just here to see if everything’s alright, Doctor. You know, the usual.” 

This caused the older Winchester to nod, taking the stethoscope off from around his neck as he placed the ear pieces into his ears. “I’m just gonna listen to your heart real quick, just breath in for me when I tell you to.” Sam nodded, shivering as Dean’s hand went down the neck of the gown he had on, placing the cold metal piece against his chest as Dean’s thumb then barely brushed against his nipple. He gasped under his breath quietly, but then did as he was told, breathing in as calmly as he could when Dean told him to.

Dean nodded once more as he listened, really playing the role of a doctor quite well actually. He moved his hand back, placing the stethoscope on to a metal tray next to the examination table as he then replied in a voice that practically oozed with lust, “I’m going to need to do a testicular exam and…I’m also going to need to administer some filatio in order to get a small sample from you. Just the usual, right?” 

Sam could practically feel himself hardening at the thought of what Dean had just said. Where the hell had he learned the word filatio? It didn’t matter to Sam though because at the moment all he could pay attention to was Dean lifting up his gown and slowly lowering his boxers until they fell to the ground, revealing his half hard dick. 

“I see you’re going to make this easy for me...that’s good Mr. Winchester, I always do love having a helpful patient.” Sam breathed in heavily, goosebumps forming against his skin at the sudden coldness, as well as the feeling of Dean tracing his hand along Sam’s hip, moving downwards as he reached just below to take ahold of the man's balls. Sam couldn't help but let out a quiet, breathy moan as Dean lightly massaged him in his hand.

“Feels about right...correct reaction as well...alright Mr. Winchester, I'm now going to administer the filatio. You'll feel a warm tingly feeling throughout the area being treated, all perfectly normal.” Dean’s voice was calm and casual as he spoke to Sam, finally letting go of Sam’s balls as he then knelt down on to his knees in front of Sam’s dick.

Sam's face heated up at the sight of Dean thoroughly examining his cock, as though this were actually a real physical. He couldn't help but release a quiet, low groan as Dean then slowly took him into his mouth, taking in almost all of him. He let out a few tiny huffs and moans as Dean began to bob his head up and down, being sure to swirl his tongue around the head of Sam's cock. This caused Sam thrusted his hips forward a little, his groans becoming a little bit louder.

Dean could taste some of Sam's precum on his tongue, an indicator to stop. He lifted his mouth up off of Sam's dick as a lewd pop sound could be heard in the room, along with Sam's disappointed groan.

“From the sample I could deduce that you are properly able to produce semen, the consistency being a healthy one, which is good. Now to move on to the last thing on my list and that would be...ah, that's right, an examination of your prostate. Just to check if everything's going well down in there, so I'm gonna need you to lay flat on your stomach for me...and just relax”

Sam had noticed that Dean’s voice was heavy and that he was obviously ready to just fuck Sam right then and there, but still did his best to stay in character which the other Winchester admired as he complied with Dean’s orders. As Sam laid himself flat and exposed, Dean took out a pair of rubber gloves, putting them on as he then picked up the bottle of lube that he had previously placed onto the metal table near him. He squirted some of the lube into his hand, lubing up some of his fingers to use while he used his other hand to spread Sam's cheeks.

Sam winced slightly as Dean’s finger slowly went into him, moving around a bit as another entered him to help stretch him out a bit. He moaned, tensing a little as Dean’s fingers brushed against his prostate, causing Dean to nod his head in affirmation with a hum.”I might need to use a larger object to see a proper reaction, as well as to get better results Mr. Winchester.”

Sam looked back as Dean spoke, those piercing green eyes locking onto his hazel ones. He nodded, spurring Dean to then begin to undo his belt and unzip his pants, pushing them down a little along with his boxer briefs to reveal his erection that already had precum leaking from it. 

Dean then tore open a condom packet, rolling the condom over his dick before rubbing a generous amount of lube on to it. The slowed actions, the care taken into prepping himself...these things that Dean did were really what turned Sam on. He continued to stare at Dean, choosing to bravely call out in a soft and needy voice, “Doctor, please...I need you...want your big fat cock inside me…”

Dean’s vision was glazed over and he had no control over his actions, complying with what Sam asked of him. Of course, Sam didn't specify how rough or gentle he wanted Dean, which then lead to Dean pressing his chest against Sam's back as he roughly began to thrust into him. By now Sam was a moaning mess, his legs trembling as his ass was mercilessly pounded into. 

Dean soon after starting to fuck Sam proceeded to flip him over so that he could see his face, this position being a personal favorite of his because of his love for all the little expressions Sam made along with those noises. At this sudden change of angle, Sam wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist as he called out “D-De! I'm gonna cum Dean!” 

Dean smirked, responding with, “That's right Sammy, cum for me...such a good little patient for your doctor...such a good boy for me…” His hands were tightly clamped over Sam's hips as he continued to thrust into him. Yeah, that was obviously gonna bruise in the morning. Dean at that instant growled hungrily under his breath followed by him leaning down to capture Sam's lips with his own pair roughly, burying his face into the younger Winchester’s neck with a groan soon after. He could feel himself being brought to the edge as well.

They then both came, Dean instinctively biting into Sam's shoulder with a groan while Sam moaned loudly, trembling as he spurted ribbons of cum upon his and Dean’s bodies. As Sam's breathing became less heavy and labored, Dean slowly pulled out of him, resting his body on top of the other's. He smirked at Sam before finally saying, “I think this was probably one of the best ideas I'd ever had, eh Sammy?” 

Sam rolled his half-lidded eyes with a lazy smile on his face as he replied, “Sure Dean, I guess you did come up with a pretty alright idea…” 

Dean’s smirk changed into a light-hearted smile as he then whispered gently, “That's what I like to hear from you Sam. Now to just get ourselves cleaned up and maybe turn in for the night.” 

Sam nodded as he yawned, “Sounds like a plan.” From that night forward, the brothers were happy to have found that room, having found multiple good uses for it in the long run.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment below, and tell me what you thought of the fic, I always love to hear from my readers :)


End file.
